User blog:ThatRandomGuyFTW/The Agency(Crackdown) VS. Super Mutants(Fallout)
The Agency, superhuman crime fighters that protect Pacific City. VS. Super Mutants, genetically modified super beings. WHO IS DEADLIEST? The Agency load up with: Longshot.jpg|Bastion SX900 "Longshot" Sniper Rifle Colby EAR50.jpg|Colby EAR 50 SMG Colbymaster2.jpg|Colby "Master" Pistol Shrapnel Grenade.jpg|Shrapnel Grenade Harpoon.jpg|HRX Harpoon Gun The Super Mutants return fire with: Hunting Rifle.png|.32 Hunting Rifle MINIGUN.png|Minigun SUPERSLEDGE.png|SuperSledge MISSILELAUNCHER.png|Missile Launcher Centaur.png|Centaur (NOTE: Armors and X-Factors are also factors.) WHO IS DEADLIEST? The Agency Super Mutants BATTLE: Agency 01234 Super Mutants: 56789 The battle starts out with the Agency finding a Super Mutant camp. The Agency commander orders his troops ready and signals for their sniper to get into position. As they get ready however, the Super Mutant's Centaur spots the Agents and warns the Mutants. One Mutant goes to check on the Centaur and while trying to get it to calm down is taken out by the Agency's sniper with his Bastion SX900 "Longshot"(5). The other mutants hear the gunfire and take up arms. Meanwhile the Centaur spits at them. One Agent is hit and begins to panic, causing him to be an easy target for a Super Mutant who has just appeared with his .32 Hunting Rifle(0). The Commander fires back with his Colby EAR 50 SMG which manages to injure but not kill him. He orders the others to march forward, however, decides to stay back. The Agents enter the camp and are immediately attack by a mutant with a minigun. The Mutant manages to get one of the Agents(1). The Commander then draws his HRX Harpoon Gun and fires managing to shoot the Mutant in the eye(6). The injured Mutant then tries to attack an Agent with his Super Sledge, but he is easily gunned down by the Agent and his Colby EAR 50 SMG(7). On the outside, the sniper is enjoying a rest when he is suddenly attacked by the Mutant's Centaur. The Centaur mauls the Agent's face(2). The two Agents go farther into the camp, where a mutant attacks with his Missile Launcher, the Commander manages to dodge the blast, but his partner did not(3). The Commander then cockes his Shrapnel Grenade and throws it at the Mutant(7). He then draws his HRX Harpoon Gun and taunts the Mutants. One of the Mutants tries to kill him with his .32 Hunting Rifle, but the Agency's Commander is too skilled as he easily dodges the bullets and fires his harpoon gun through the Mutant's skull(8). The last Mutant the attacks with his Super Sledge, though the Commander draws his Colby "Master" Pistol and fires shots into the Mutant causing him fall down in pain. The Commander the proceeds to aprroach the fallen Mutant to finish him off, but he is suddenly attacked by the Centaur. The Commander finishes off the Centaur and turns around to see the Mutant and his Super Sledge. He tries to fire but sees his pistol is out of ammo. The Mutants then remarks "You killed my puppy, now you pay." he then bashes the Commander's head in(4). He then laughs. EXPERT'S OPINION: The experts believed it was the Mutant's sheer brutality and firepower which won them the battle. Category:Blog posts